The Lion and the Serpent
by 13-V
Summary: Two houses which will rise two different students. Their love will bring them together but destiny will pull them apart. Would Severus and Alondra survive all of this during school?
1. Best for both

The Lion and the Serpent

Disclaimer: You know the things I own and the things I don't

Chapter one: Best for both

In a small house in London, lived a couple with their newly born baby. They loved each other, but then something occurred…

- You must be kidding Eileen, this… this can't be –

- It's true, do you think that I will lie to you? –

- I love you, but if this is going to be this way, I won't be able to face it –

Eileen Prince had married Tobias Snape a year ago, but she hadn't told him everything about her, since today.

- You'll be able to face it. Nothing is going to change –

- Eileen, you are a witch, and may be this baby is going to be a wizard; I won't be able to rise him properly if that happen –

- But he'll need you, you are his father –

- When will we know if our son is going to be a wizard? –

- Approximately, when he is eleven –

- Let's make a deal… you, with our son, return with your parents, I'll stay here. If our son is a wizard, you'll rise him without me; but if he isn't, come back and we'll be a family again –

- But, he'll need his father –

- But I won't be able to tell him things about the magical world, I'll be useless for him –

Eileen understood what Tobias said, and she leave the house of his husband.

The years passed, Severus Snape had grown with his grandparents and his mother, with the idea that his father died.

------------------------------------

In a house, far from London, live a witch and a wizard, who had returned from St. Mungos with their baby-girl

- Well, since now, I won't return to work –

- Charlotte, don't worry about that, you know that my brother will be willing to take care of her –

- Oh really, I don't think that being professor at Hogwarts gives enough time for caring a little girl –

- You don't have to leave your job if you don't want to –

Albert and Charlotte Dumbledore work for the Ministry of Magic, he is an Auror and she is an Enforcer. Albert is the half-brother of Albus Dumbledore, professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts.

- I don't care of my job, there are others that can do it better than me –

- For me you are the best Enforcer, but are you sure you want to leave it –

- Sure, rising my little daughter is far more important –

Charlotte left her job, and she dedicated her time to the little Alondra, who grew up full of knowledge and with the love of her parents and her uncle.

Alondra and Severus are meant to do great things, some of them horrible, some of them putting the other in danger; but they'll survive through the war that is heading, although they'll be in different sides.


	2. First year

The Lion and the Serpent

Disclaimer: You know the things I own and the things I don't

Chapter two: First year - Hogwarts

When Alondra received her letter for Hogwarts, her parents took her to Diagon Alley so she would be ready for her first day at school. She was very excited, her father and uncle were in Gryffindor, her mother in Ravenclaw, so she could be sorted in one or the other.

After days of waiting, the day had come, and her parents took her to King Cross.

- I'm so nervous, what if I don't make friends? –

- Of course you'll make friends, don't worry about that sweetheart –

- I'm not sure of going –

- If you don't go, you'll never become a witch like you mother –

- And I want you to be a better witch than me –

--------------------------------------

Severus' mother has been sad since he received his letter, he though that may be she was sad of having her son far from home, so he tried to comfort her. In King Cross, he looked at all the boys that were entering Hogwarts.

- Mom, can I ask you something? –

- Sure Severus –

- Did you meet my father in Hogwarts? –

Eileen's tears began to fall while she answered Severus' question

- No, he didn't come to Hogwarts –

- Don't be sad mom, I know it's hard to talk about him, so I won't do it anymore –

---------------------------------------

In the train, Alondra entered to an empty compartment and looked to the window, then a boy entered…

- Oh sorry, I thought this compartment was empty –

- No problem, you can stay. I'm Alondra Dumbledore, and you? –

- Severus Snape –

Severus remembered how many times had other boys laughed at his name, and was a bit scare of what Alondra would said

- That's a very original name –

Before Severus could reply, a pair of girls entered, one of them had dark red hair and looked of the same age of Alondra, the other looked a bit older and had black hair.

- There aren't any compartments left, can we stay here? –

- Sure, come in –

- Hi, I'm Petunia Evans and she is my sister, Lily –

- I'm Alondra Dumbledore and he is Severus Snape –

They chatted the rest of the trip. Alondra was happy and she thought that school would be a bit more cheerful with her new friends. Severus was happy with the idea of having friends, but couldn't stop thinking of his mother.

They reached Hogwarts and the three of them (Alondra, Lily and Severus) went to a boat that would take them to school. After they entered to the Great Hall, they began to be sorted, Alondra and Lily in Gryffindor, and Severus in Slytherin. Alondra had heard that all the dark wizards were in Slytherin, but she couldn't imagine Severus becoming a dark wizard. Severus was sad of being in a different house, his mother had told him that some horrible things can happen in that house, he must take that idea out of his mind.


End file.
